


I'm not going to be the third wheel again

by seventeenimaginaryfriendjohn



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenimaginaryfriendjohn/pseuds/seventeenimaginaryfriendjohn
Summary: Hi, I'm Park Sunghoon. I once saw a cute guy in front of me and he later on walked into a door. I was busy laughing so I didn't notice the door either. His name is Jake and now I have a huge crush on him.OrSunghoon smashing his head every time Jake flirts with him. Jay embarrassing himself in front of Jungwon. Sunoo being whipped for Niki. Heeseung chases Geonu. Daniel being tired of these couples.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Geonu & Lee Heeseung, Lee Geonu/Lee Heeseung, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For your information. Everybody is the same age except Daniel, that's a year younger than everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings. 
> 
> i may have made some grammar and spelling mistakes while writing this. SORRY
> 
> and please ignore their ages. Lets just say that theyre all bron the same year, but their birthdays is in the order they're real ages are. So Daniels bday is last cuz hes the youngest, then niki whos second youngest, then Jungwon and on.

Park Sunghoon

The most stone cold guy you would ever meet in your entire life. This doesn't mean he's rude or anything. What is meant by stone cold is that he looks really cold, hands cold as ice and the most obvious one, he's the prince of the ice. He is a great figure skater, with a grate posture and a charming face. It doesn't matter how many times he fails, he's still up on skates again. But just because of this doesn't mean his rude. No, he's one of the softest boys you could think of. His warm smile, his laugh and his soft spot for cute and adorable little things like dogs, or this one perticular australian boy.

He meet this Australian boy, named Jake on the one days of the years, where in majority of the students would say the worst day of the year, but for Sunghoon, it was one of the best. 

August 17, 2020

After a long three month summer break, it was time to put on those boring looking uniforms and head to school am dmeet your new classmates. Something Sunghoon truly disliked. The reason because of the is he already know whos going to be in his class this year. Heeseung, Sunoo and Jay. The reason because of that is that Jay is a hella rich guy, like super, his dad is a ceo or something. But the thing was, with that money, he had like control over the school. So he somehow made sure that the three of them were always in the same class every year.

When Sunghoon arrives outside the school gates, he sees this tiny looking boy walking slowly in front of him, head looking down, eyes glued on his phone. Sunghoon didn't know why, but enjoyed the back view of this stranger and continued looking until he realized that the boy was about to walk into the entrance doors. But sadly enough, he was to late. The poor boy walked into the door looking really confused and hurt. Sunghoon couldn't help but laugh at the cute boy, and didn't notice the doors either and later on also went into them.  
Bumping his head into the door, he groaned.  
"What the-" he said but stopped when he heard some tiny giggles from high right. When he turned around, he was startled by the beauty in front of him. His soft smile, brighter than the sun, with his brown hair covering a bit of his left eye, and they look like puppy eyes. Sunghoon was hit with realization that he was staring at the boy without saying anything when some students came and had to go in the building.  
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨?  
He felt heat climbing up the top of his ears and cheeks at the thought.

"Oh! Are you okay? Your turning red!" the shorter said, which made Sunghoon even more red.

"N-no, I-I'm fine." The damn stutter. Sunghoon felt like banging his head multiple times into a wall right now.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon"

"Nice to meet you Sunghoon, I'm Shim Jeayoon, but you can call me Jake." He said, taking out his hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to, Jake."

The two boys walked into the school and later on realized that they were in the same class. Sunghoon as filled with joy on the though that he can look at the older every day from now on and be with him. Before wclass started they decided to learn a bit from each other. 

"So, Sunghoon. What's your strength?" Jake started of while sitting on top of Sunghoon's desk. 

"Well... I can handle the cold really well, since I train figure skating for over 10 years. Oh, and I'm also good at spinning." Jake nodded with the new information he got from the other. 

"What about weaknesses?" 

"Um... I don't really know. Probably... VR? What about you? What's your strength?" 

"Well, I'm a great flirt." Jake said with a smirk. Sunghoon could feel his heart beat faster. 

"O-okay, but what about weaknesses?" 

"Those beautiful eyes of yours" Jake answered while leaning forward to Sunghoon to decrease the gap in between them. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘪𝘵, Sunghoon thought. 𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦. Sunghoon hit his hands on his table, gaining all attention to him while standing up, red puffy cheeks, looking straight behind Jake, saying "I-I need to go to the restroom" then Naruto running out. After running for a while far, far away from his new friend, he decided to do what he wanted to do for a long time not. Bang his head repeatedly into a wall. After a while of hitting, he heard some familiar voices. Then, he ses t odly familiar guys comming his way, but feels like he needs to hit his way a couple times more before starting to talk. 

"Hey, Park Sunghoon! What are you doing?" Damn it. 

"Oh, hey Jay. What are you doing?" 

"I should ask you that. Why are you banging your head in wall. I understand that its school again but you will get to meet new people. You never know, you will probably meet somebody you like." 𝘛𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦, Sunghoon screamed in his head. 

"What are they talking about?" Sunghoon said, trying to change the subject to Sunoo and Heeseung, standing behind Jay, not paying attention to him. But Sunghoon kind of noticed that Sunoo seems really exited while talking while Heeseung is... more dead looking. 

"Oh, Sunoo has been talking about his Japanese crush for hours and we don't know what to do to make him shUT UP!" Jay said the last words in the sentence looking at Sunoo while Sunoo's voice becane louder and louder. 

"Hey! It's not like I bully you when you talk about your crush. What was his name again? Sheep garden?" Sunoo said rather mockingly to make Jay move closer to the shorter. 

"Guys~ Can we please just head to class now?" Heeseung said really sad. 

"Sure, the bell is about to ring soon." Sunoo said trying to escape Jay. 

The four boys later on was about to go to class, when a bunch of students were occupying the door and windows, trying to record, take pictures and look at whatever was inside. When the boys came closer, they realized what everybody was talking about. Three boys, in the back of the classroom, sitting and minding their own business and acting like nobody's there,talking and laughing with each other. 

"Wait, Sunoo, Jay, isn't that your crushes?" Heeseung said which made the two other react really fast and hit the oldest and tell him to be quiet.

The one sitting on the edge is named Yang Jungwon. Jay's crush. Popular for being the president of the student council. Nice to everyone he speaks to and is super adorable. But don't mess with him when he's mad, he then turns into a bull.  
The person sitting on the desk, foot on another desk is named Nishimura Riki, or Ni-ki. The youngest out of the three. Sunoo's crush. He's famous for his dancing skills. He normally seems shy, but when he performs, he a whole different person. But sometimes, he can be short of a crackhead that all girls are in love with, even some boys.  
The third person is named Shim Jeayoon, or Jake. Maybe Sunghoon's crush. Recently moved from Australia to Korea. People don't know much about him, only that he's close with the two younger.

And finally, the ball rang. Making all the students outside of the classroom disappear in different directions making way for the boys to enter their classroom and take a seat. The teacher later on asked Jake to introduce himself since he was new to the school and alot of students were curious about him.

"Hey everyone, my name is Shim Jae Yoon, but please call me Jake. I recently moved here from Australia. Hope we can be friends." He smiled and bowed while he said the last sentence in Korean. While he made his way to his seat, he took his time walking next to Sunghoon, giving him a wink on the way, which Jay and Sunoo would never miss.

The bell rang for lunch time, Jay and Sunoo wouldn't shut up.

"Hey, Sunghoon. Do you know the new guy?"  
Heeseung said while drinking his strawberry milk.

"Uh, no. I don't." Sunghoon lied. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, he keeps looking at you, as if he's trying to gain you attention." Heeseung said looking behind Sunghoon, which made Sunghoon turned around to find a pair of brown puppy eyes his way, looking at him. Sunghoon quickly turned back to his food, leaving Jake with a smirk. Jake and his two friends made their way out of the line, with their food. Jake then suddenly stopped, making his friends flinch at the sudden move.

"Watch and learn guys" he said before leaving leaving the two confused. The Jake went of the the table with the four boy, quickly went past their table, gave a quick wink to Sunghoon, making him freeze in the spot. Niki and Jungwon quickly understood and did the same, but to Jay and Sunoo. Leaving the three guys frozen with red faces not saying a word, dropping their food. Heeseung on the other hand, was left with disgust showing on his face. He was about to leave his friends, when he bumped into this boy, which Heeseung will admit he fell for, making their food falling on the ground.

"I'm sooo sorry for that!" the shorter said trying to clean up the mess. But Heeseung didn't answer, which made the three boys that no longer was red shiver at the thought of Heeseung being mad at the poor boy. When the boy finished, he bowed and rushed away,making Heeseung stand there, alone.

After Heeseung little lunch incident, he wouldn't stop smiling like and idiot in love.

"Dude, stop. You're freaking me out"

"C'mon Jay. It's not like we tell you to stop when you do it." Sunoo says rather tierdly.

"What do you--WATCH OUT" Jay called out, which made everyone react, everyone except Sunghoon.  
Sunghoon was later on hit with a basketball on the head. He did treact much since he though that being hit with a basketball ok the head was better than hitting his head on a wall.

"I'm so, so sorry!" a young boy Sunghoon had never seen before. Sunghoon smiled in reaply that said 'It's fine'. But then Sunghoon felt some kind of liquid forming itself on the side of Sunghoon head which made the boy react in shook.

"Yo-your bleeding!" the boy said.  
Then, Sunghoon let out a small 'Oh' before everything went black.  
He later on found himself on a bed, in a white room. He already guessed lit where he was. But what shocked him was his three friends that were there with him in the room. They were playing UNO.

"What time is it?" Sunghoon said, which made the boys flinch and then jump on Sunghoon.

"Don't worry, your parents knows you're here and school is over so we went to visit you."

"You didn't answer my quetsion-" Sunghoon said more irritated but got interrupted by a man that entered the room. 𝘈𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳.

"Hello, Mr Park. Since you're awake, you can now leave the hospital. But make sure to eat one of these everyday until their gone. And change the bandage on your head until the bleeding is over."

"But wait a minute, how much hospital fee do I need to pay?" Sunghoon said rather nervous.

"Oh that, a young boy already paid for it." the doctor said while leaving the room.

________________

The next day, he saw the boy who threw the ball at him outside the entrance door and he was with... Jake? Jake looked pretty mad, while the other boy was rather sad looking even though he was taller than Jake. When the boy noticed Sunghoon, he said something to Jake which made Jake turn around. Then, grabing the talkers ear and directing him to Sunghoon. The boy looked like in deep pain while bending down trying to make it less painful.

"Sunghoon, did he do this?" Jake looked at the bandage on Sunghoon's head.

"Hyung, I already told you-- OW!" The taller said now sitting down on his knees.

"Jake, calm down. I'm fine now. You can let him go"

"Yes! Listen to him!" Jake then hit his head.  
"You, be quiet. So how much did you pay for the hospital fee." Jake asked Sunghoon, who looked at the boy on the floor, who looked back at Sunghoon in fear. "Uh..."

"I paid for it!" the guy said head looking down on the ground. "Oh! Good boy-" Jake was about to say before he was cut of. "With your bank account" Jake froze. He let go of the taller boy, who was about to run for his life while he could. Jake about to run after when Sunghoon grabbed his wrist making him turn around. "U-uhm... I can pay you back if you want t-to." Sunghoon while looking anywhere else than into Jake's eyes. Jake chrukled.  
"No no, you don't have to. It's his fault for ruining your pretty face. He should meet the consequences." Jake said sofly while pushing back Sunghoon's hair behind his ear. Oh, Sunghoon really wanted to combust.  
"Oh, and who was that? You guys seemed close" Sunghoon said while taking steps back. "Aw, is little Hoonie jealous?" Jake laughed, which obviously made Sunghoon react. So he pushed Jake lightly away from himself so his hearty could rest. "Just kidding, that was my younger brother, Daniel. I know it's weird since he's taller than me." Their chuckle died down and Jake's tone became serious. "Sunghoon, can I ask for a favor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 4 the short chapter T^T you'll get to know more about each character (except Daniel and the musterious guy who bumped into Heeseung) in the next chapter.


	2. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After minutes of resting, he felt the bed go slightly lower on his back, and a arm wrapped around his waist.
> 
> "What the-" Sunghoon turned around to spot the person who dared to disturb him.
> 
> The older smiled softly as he whispered, while leaning closer "Hello, roommate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm back at it again with another chapter.
> 
> Yeeeees. 
> 
> OH and HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS UDBSKDBKD. 
> 
> So yeah Daniel and Jake is being brothers, like seriously. They share braincells.

"Are you serious? How could you betray me like that?" Jungwon hit Jake's back. "I'm sorry, Jungwon." was all Jake could say.   
"I don't even have a crush on him" Jungwon continued. 

"But I needed an excuse. Plus, it's a win-win for us when you think about it. Niki with the guy with smiley eyes and me with Sunghoon. So what's the problem?" Jake said in rather mockingly tone. "First of all, his name is Sunoo, second of all the problem is that you told your crush that you wanted to eat lunch with him and his friends because Jungwon had a crush on your crush friend. So you used your friend as an excuse with out permission. Damn you really are desperate. And to be honest, I don't have a crush or anything on Sunoo. I just like playing around" Niki said, which hit Jake with realization and hit Niki's head. But it was to late since the school bell already rang for lunch.  
Jake would have lied if he said he wasn't exited, because he really was. He got the see the love of his life. When he looked at Sunghoon, it was like all of his problems disappeared. Like this morning when Daniel- Oh. Jake almost forgot to check his account, but decided to do it after lunch since he didn't want to ruin the mood.

_____________________

And here Sunghoon was. With his clueless friends, in the lunch room. Jay and Sunoo keep asking Sunghoon who is "other friends" was. They knew that Sunghoon wasn't that social and didn't have that many friends, so they though he was just kidding. So Sunghoon decided to pay attention to the only person not talking, Heeseung. He was just sitting there, not touching his food at all. Which he would normally do since it's ramyeon, his favorite. He looked like he was looking for somebody.

__________________________

[Flashback to yesterday] 

Heeseung couldn't last night. He was busy thinking. Thinking about life. He was in his dark bedroom. Looking at the ceiling. 'The ceiling has never looked this interesting' he thought. He even left school immediately after they ended class, without saying a word to his friends.

RING

"Hello? Heeseung hyung?" it was Sunoo.

"Yes Sunoo, what is it?"

"Well, it was the first day of school today, and you just left us. We always eat together after first days!" Sunoo started to whine. Heeseung couldn't help but chuckle, when he then heard Jay's voice, not only from the other line of the phone, but outside his window.

"HEY LEE HEESEUNG! STOP BEING SO BORING AND COME HERE NOW!" Heeseung could hear some neighbors complaining about him screaming. It wasn't late at night, nono. It was only 4 pm.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm thinking about life."

Now it was Sunghoon's turn to speak. "But we're lonley!"

"Aren't we all?" Heeseung said to them with a laugh while looking out of his window.  
"Ugh, fine. Do what ever you want. We're going to eat."  
"Guys wait! I'm comming!"

The real reason why Heeseung was in bed thinking was because of the boy he bumped into during lunch. He had never seen a more adorable face. He was even cuter than Sunoo. He couldn't describe the felling, but he felt warm and safe with him. Oh, maybe he could.

[End of flashback]   
_____________________

Sunghoon decided to ignore Heeseung for now, because he had another problem. He was scared of what Sunoo and Jay would do to him if they knew the "friends" that were joining them for lunch. And finally he saw the boy he was waiting for, or should he say "boys". Jake's face lit up and he made his way with his friends to their table. When Sunghoon saw the boys behind the Australian boy, they both looked pretty sad, disappointed and nervous.

__________________________

Jake had done many dumb decisions in his life Niki new. But this one was the worst in his opinion. You see, Niki had actually never fallen in love before, nore been on a date. Alot of people asks him out, but he rejected them all. And now, he's sitting in front of some ody who just won't stop looking at him.  
He felt a pair of foxy eyes looking at him, not sayi g anything. When the younger looked up to meet the pair of eyes that looked at him,tje other quickly looked away, trying to eat his food but just dropped it.  
The older cough, trying to come up with something to talk about to kill the awkward silence.  
"Ehm... Did you guys hear about the news about us getting dorms?"

"Oh! We're getting dorms?" Heeseung said when he finally stopped doing his searching.

"Mhm! I even heard that each dorm would have five people in them and they separated siblings from each other." Sunoo continued.

"Oh Jake, does that mean that you won't be able to share dorm with youre brother right?" Sunghoon asked. He kind of felt sad for his brother since he looked pretty terrified when Jake took him. Now both Niki and Jungwon payed attention.

"Wait, you have a brother? Why didn't you tell us before?" Jungwon had never felt more betrayed before. Niki was just giving death stares to the older.

"Uh... Yeah, I have a younger brother. He's a year younger than us."

"Woah hyung, I can't believe you. Why have you never told us? What else does me and Jungwon not know?"

"You never asked me before. But you can meet him if you want" Jake started to search around in the cafeteria. He later found his brother. He was standing in the with a shorter boy, laughing while waiting for his food. The other boys followed where Jake's eyes landed. While all of them were watching the younger, a girl from their class went to the boy. Her friends behind her. She held something in her hands, that looked like a present. The boy accepted the gift with a smile and bowed politely making the girls giggle and walk away.

Wow. Just, wow. 

Niki and Jungwon was speechless. How was that boy, who smiled so wonderful and was a sweetheart, be related to.... Jake?

_____________________

Sunoo was a really confident guy, like really. He would never feel the slight of nervous when he talked to new people, spoke out loud, not even when he performed. But now, when he was sitting in front of his long time crush, who wouldn't be nervous?  
When Niki and his friends joined their table, he felt eyes that kept looking their direction. He didn't really mind. He actually liked the extra attention. But when Niki caught Sunoo staring while comming to the table, he felt like he was shaking his whole body while heat was climbing to the top of his ears.

When the younger sat down, Sunoo tried his best to not look at him. He was able to do it for a couple minutes, when he couldn't hold back anymore. He decided to take a small peak it him, but his eyes lived their own life and didn't want to look back. He was stunted by the view of the younger. He blind, slightly curly hair, covered his right eye. His eyes who could both kill and melt people. And Sunoo found him so adorable when his pink, plumpy lips pouted. Oh, all he wanted to do was to poke Niki's cheek. Sunoo got snapped back at reality when the younger looked at him. 'Quick! SAY SOMETHING' Sunoo screamed in his head. Hos brain got turned off and he even dropped his food. From the spoon. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Ehm... Did you guys hear about the news about us getting dorms?"

__________________________

After lunch, Jake found himself scared. All Jake wanted to do today was to be with Sunghoon and tease him. He loved to see the taller getting shy and blush. But right now he couldn't. The reason because of that is a puma and a sheep. For some reason, they were mad at him because he didn't tell them about his brother. But wait, why did they care so much of his brother?

"Guys, stop. I have other stuff to do."

"Like what? Go after Sunghoon, who clearly doesn't have a crush on you?" Niki would never miss a chance to bring up Sunghoon when he talked to Jake and he waited to see his reaction.

"Actually he likes me back." Jake defended himself.

"But what is he doesn't?" Jungwon asked. Jake had actually never though of that. What is Sunghoon didn't like him back? Wait, was Jake even in love with him? No, love is a to strong word. They've only know each other for two days. "Then, I'll make him."

"Wow.... Well enough of that. Tell me about your brother!" Jungwon clearly didn't have any interest in Jake's love life. Was his brother already more important than he? Jake was mad and just wanted to see Sunghoon, so he went up and decided to go. And of course, Niki and Jungwon whined. They for some reason want to know about his brother.

"Hyung, pleaseee! Why can't you introduce us to him?" Niki said while hugging Jake's arm, Jungwon holding the other.

"Why don't you two talk to him yourself?" Jake said, releasing himself from them then looked for his brother for the second time today. They found him playing basketball with some other students. His heigh helped him to play and he was really fast. A bunch of students were screaming and watching them play, cheering when he made goal.  
Daniel later spotted his brother, and Jake suddntly realized one of the reasons he was so mad. His money. When Daniel made eye contact with his brother, he looked terrified. Niki decided to ask Jake why he looked so scared, but when he looked at Jake, his eyes were Bruning with anger. Then Jake started sprinting towards the basked ball field. Daniel abviously noticed it, and ran away.

While the two brothers were running and gaining all the attention, the speakers started and the principals voice was heard.

"Dear students. I want everybody to get their new dorms and keys today at the respetion. You guys are allowed to bring your stuff from home. Rules will be given at the dorm."  
As the news were heard, all of the students ran towards the respetion.

_____________________

Sunghoon was really sleepy, he always was to be honest. But today was exhausting. His class as were so boring and he almost fell asleep. He decided to go visit his dorm early, take a nap then go home and get his things. When he opened the door, it only hand four beds. Didn't Sunoo day that each dorm had five?

He looked at the key and searched for his number. Room 117.

He threw his bag to the side and jumped on one of the beds and quickly feel into dream land.

_______________________

Jake wasn't able to catch his brother since he was more athletic than him. When he and his two younger friends were going to find their dorms, he was disappointed that Niki and Jungwon got to share dorm with three others. They had room 234. He feard that he didn't know the others in his dorm. So he decided to go to the room directly when he got the key so he coild get the best bed. When he got to his dorm, he noticed that his dorm was in front of his friends dorm. Looks like this isn't going to be that painful. He took out his key to check one more time to see if he was right.

Room 117.

Yep, he was right.

_________________________

"Ya, Sunoo. Why did you do this?" Jay was currently struggling with helping Sunoo with his suitcases to their new dorm. Yes, they got the same dorm. Sunoo left his suitcases at the respetion yesterday so he wouldnt have to bring them tomorrow morning. But why did Jay drag all Sunoo's suitcases? Well, Sunoo and Jay played rock, paper, siccor and the person who lost had to take everybody's suitcases to the dorm. And as you can see, Jay lost.  
When they entered the dorm, it was all empty, five beds, no people. Sunoo was exited that they were first and decided to change clothes to some more comfortable. Jay obviously didn't want to stay, so he opened the door at the same time Sunoo tok his shirt of, but then Jay bumbed into somebody, then another person came from behind. Damn it. It was Niki and Jungwon. The door was wide open, and they could even see Sunoo. But luckily, they could only see his back.  
Jay was of course frozen. Was he roommate with Jungwon? His crush? While he looked at them, he noticed that their gaze turned behind him. Then Jay realized what they were looking at. Jay's. Frist instinct was to play cool, but his brain shortcut and he instead slammed the door in front of the twos faces to protect Sunoo.

"Uh? Jay hyung, what's wrong?" Sunoo said when he finally took on his pastel colored hoodie.

"I-I'm so sorry Sunoo." Jay said without doing eye contact with Sunoo. 

"What did you do now?" he continued, when he later heard knocking on the door. Jay decided to open up for the two others. Oh, Sunoo has never wanted to dissappear this much.

Sunoo stod frozen, red cheeks, while the two others entered the dorm. Who wouldn't blush when their crush and his friend watches you change? But they didn't seem to bother to even spare a glance to the older ones after they entered. They were just quiet and minded their own business.

There were only one empty bed left. And just as Sunoo were about to open his mouth to say something, he heard the door open. The person who just entered the room was walking backwards for some odd reason, listening to music. Sunoo could almost guess the song, was it... Any song by Zico?  
The gaint then turned around.

"Oh! Hello roommates!" Daniel said while taking of his headphones.

__________________________

When Jake spotted the bed that was furthest away from the others, he decided to jump in to it. But when he got closer, he saw that somebody already took it. When Jake saw the new owner of the bed, he couldn't help but smile and quietly lie down next to the person.

______________________

Sunghoon felt like he was sleeping on clouds. He felt so light and warm under the sheets. He wanted to stay there all day.  
After minutes of resting, he felt the bed go slightly lower on his back, and a arm wrapped around his waist.

"What the-" Sunghoon turned around to spot the person who dared to disturb him.

The older smiled softly as he whispered, while leaning closer "Hello, roommate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo. what do you think? I'm thinking about writing about jakehoon and Jaywon in the next chapter.
> 
> if anybody has suggestions please tell me.


	3. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jake is about to once again murder his brother, but gets stopped by his crushie Sunghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this crappy chapter and I've been pretty busy so I haven't been updating alot. 
> 
> omg now I realize how short this is kfldbsksks
> 
> Enjoy reading a bout a crazy Jake, hungry Heeseung, sleepy Niki, parent Jungwon, once again baby Daniel, soul-left-his-body Sunghoon, a Jay who wants to party and a tiny Sunoo.

Jungwon had never felt this uncomfortable before in his entire life. As the student council president, he was pretty confident all the time. But this time was a nightmare.  
The reason behind that is his roommates. No, not Niki. His Jungwon's best friend. No its not Daniel, because Jungwon finds some interest in the younger. He finds Daniel adorable. The reason behind all of this was two specific people. Sunoo and Jay. Ever since he and Niki came to the dorms, they hav acted really awkward and strange. They didn't have any lessons since the students needed time to feel like home since they were going to stay there for a while. They got a day to get their stuff from home and unpack their belongings and to decorate their rooms. When two two went to the dorm, the say one area that was already fully decorated with pastel colors, plushies and alot of clothes. When Niki and Jungwon searched for their roommates, they found two of them standing on a ladder trying to sett up led laps all over the roof, and the third was somehow stuck in the ledlaps.

"Ya, Jay hyung. I asked you to help me, not to distract us." Sunoo said while stretching his arm so he could put the led lamp on the roofs edge. They were on the last wall and Jungwon couldn't exactly explain what Jay was doing.

"I'm trying, okay? Just give me a second and-- WOA!" Jay was about to go to Sunoo when he accidentally triped over a suitcase, landing on his face. And that was it for Daniel. He found this hyung so funny, that he couldn't hold the balance anymore since he for some reason also climbed up the latter where Sunoo was already standing. When he laughed, he accidentally wiggled it so it fell over, both Sunoo and Daniel crushing Jay.

"This is going to be a long year" Niki muttered to himself while unpacking his things.

_______________________

Sunghoon felt like he didn't want to go to his new dorm. His head was hurting so much after what happened yesterday. 

[Flashback] 

Sunghoon was currently squized by a boy a couple centimeters shorter than him. Sunghoon is a really strong guy, and he didn't have a problem carrying heavy stuff (or people) but for some reason, he felt so weak. Like his soul was leaving his body. All the energy he got from taking a nap in his new bed already disappeared.

"So... What are you doing here?" the older said while still on the younger.

"I- I just wanted to check out the dorm..." Sunghoon needed to get out of here fast. He felt stupid for always stuttering while talking to Jake and needed to bang his head a little more. "Ineedtogonowseeyoubye." the taller pushed the older to the side so he could escape. Took his chance to run out of the room, not forgetting his backpack.

When Sunghoon got out of the dorm, he decided to do what I did often today.  
Ignoring the students walking past him, asking if he's okay, and he just continued to hit his an the wall while saying "I'm fine. Please ignore me."

[End of flashback]

When he well came to his dorm with his suitcases, he saw a body under the blanked of the bed he was in yesterday. 'Oh, payback time.' Sunghoon decided to do revenge on the person who disturbed his sleep yesterday the same was the other did. While jump-landing on the person under the covers he said:

"Wakey Wakey, little jakey-" But got cut of due a voice who did not belong to the person he was hoping. To see.

"Hyung?"

"What the heck Sunghoon?!" Heeseung was so ready to throw hands right now. He loved sleeping, but he really disliked when somebody jumped him awake. "And what's with that awful wake up call? Disgusting"

Sunghoon let go of Heeseung and became red a the though that he said that. What is Jake heard that? That was so bad. Like awful, cringy.

"Are you gonna lay down or go? Whatever it is do it quietly." Heeseung rather tierdly, so Sunghoon chooses the first option. They stayed there for a while when they heard the door open.

"LETZ PARTY!" Jay storms into their dorm with bags with snacks in both hands and a tiny Sunoo behind with drinks.

"Lechugo!" Sunoo seemed to struggle to carry the sodas, when another pair of hands came to the rescue and caught them before falling. "Oh, and we brought us our roommate." Sunoo said. "Isn't he cute?" Sunoo said while reaching up for the taller to pinch his cheek.

"Ya, hyung. I'm not a baby, you know. Plus you look more like a baby. Look, your height is shorter than mine." the taller said.

"What!? How dare you? I hate you with every inch in my body!" Sunoo said pouting.

"Well that's not many inches hyung." the taller said while having a Jay clinging into his shoulder laughing.

"I already like him" Jay said wiping his tear. "Oh yeah, Sunghoon. This is Daniel. I don't know if you guys have meet before." Jay started to walk closer to Sunghoon and leaned down. "He's Jake's brother." Jay winked and Sunghoon obviously understood and answered with a slap on the older arm.

"Guys, can we eat now?"

"Says the one who wants to start dieting. Sunoo just go ahead." Jay said rubbing his hurt arm.

"But wait, Heeseung is sleeping."

"Not for long." Sunoo said while reaching into his bag. He took thermos and a cup of ramen. "Oh, I wonder what I should do with this cup ramen! If only somebody could WAKE UP AND EAT IT." Sunoo said while turning his head to the no longer sleeping Lee Heeseung.

"I wonder if I will ever get used to you guys." Daniel said while sitting down next to Sunghoon on the bed and eating his ice cream that is clearly made for small children. 'Wow he really is a baby' Sunghoon though while bringing his hand to the younger back.

"It's fine. I'm still not"

______________________

"Good morning sweet friends! Rise and shine and make sure to brush your teeth and eat a good breakfast!"  
Niki was currently sleeping ik his new dorm with Jungwon in the bed next to him. Jake had somehow entered their dorm and decided to wake them up with to much energy. 'I bet it is because Sunghoon for some reason.'

"Wow, such a pretty room! The led lamp, this part of the room is so cute! Who's stuff is this?" Jake was currently hugging one of the plushies.

"Kim Sunoo" a newly awake Jungwon said while scratching his ruffy hair.

"Oh! And this?" He said while making his way to the part of the room full of shoes and alot of other clothes. Brand. This person much be rich.

"Park Jay" Jungwon once again said sounding even more irritated.

"Oh! How about this one-" He stopped since he saw stuff that belonged to him in the fifth bed. His games, clothes, necklace and worst of all. His scateboard.

"Kim Daniel" the three guys in the room said together. The sleepy heads was obviously confused for how he already knew who the third was. "Daniel" Jake said once again, and again while grabbing his stuff.

"Wait hyung, how did you kno-"

"KIM DANIEL DONGKYU!" Jake was on RAS level 100 and was ready to throw hands. He aggressively took his phone out, slamming the door behind him. He was currently standing in front of his friends door. Jake started to call his younger brother and was patiently waiting for the other line to pic up, when he heard a ring tone from the other door next to him. The ring tone was playing ZICO Artist, and Jake knew that his brother was a huge ZICO fan. He banged his hand on the door tying to get his brother out. Jungwon and Niki are aware of Jake's range power because when he's mad, he's dangerous. So they quickly jumped up from bed and decided to save the younger. 

"KIM DONGKYU GET OUT OF THERE FAST! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET YOUR NREDY ASS HERE NOW DANIEL!"

___________________________

Sunghoon was currently trying to know the younger when he heard a familiar voice call on a familiar name. All the attention in the room was directed to the person who's currently eating a baby ice cream.

"Oh no, what did I do this time." Daniel said while standing up. "Well, it was nice living. See you guys hopefully soon." Daniel made his way to a window and was just about to climb out of it.

"W-Wait! We can help you hide!" Sunoo recommend. They decided to shove Daniel into the bathroom and they needed to hide him. Jay cleaned away the food, Heeseung hid Daniel's stuff, Sunghoon helped Daniel to hide in the bathroom while Sunoo was about to open the door. Sadly enough, they were currently in Sunghoon's dorm that he shared with Jake, so Jake obviously had the key for the door. When Sunoo op

"Goodmorning hyung!"

"Sunoo, have you seen my brother. He shares the dorm with you."

"Brother!? Whaaat? You have a brother? Soo cool! Hahaha!" Sunoo said, which is way to suspicious so Heeseung and Jay facepalmed themselves.

"I heard his phone in here so if you excuse me." Jake said, walking past Sunoo with two really sleepy boys behind.

"Why are we here?" Niki whispered to Jungwon while entering the older dorm.

"To save Daniel, duh?" Jungwon said like he was stating the obvious.

"Since when did you care about him?"

"Uhh..." Jungwon actually never thought about that. Usually when Jake rages he walks away and minds his own business, so why is he here now?

"You two, move." Jake was currently being blocked by Jay and Heeseung after looking around. The only place Jake did not search was the bathroom that was currently guarded by the two oldest.

"No."

"Move or you're next." Jake's gaze was terrifying. It looked like he wanted to chop their head of, put it on a stick, and feed their body to lions. So the two quietly moved away, obeying the younger.  
Jake was one again proceeding to knock on the door, when he heard a loud thud, then shortly after a groan. He then heard the shower turning on. He recognized the voice inside so he did not hesitate to open it up.

"Don't go in there-!" Sunoo was to late.

"Sunghoon?" Jake said which made Heeseung let out the breath he was surprisingly holding. The shower was covered with a curtain, having Sunghoon's head poking out from the side. 

"Oh, hello Jake. I'm taking a shower, could you please wait outside? I'm not wearing anything." Jay would have lied I'd he said he wasn't amezed that it actually worked. Jake quickly bowed while leaving the room. He was flushing red. "Y-you know what? I'll just look for Daniel later." he said while leaving the dorm.

"I can't believe I wasted my time Jake while I could be sleeping..." Niki said when he's about to go to sleep once again.

Sunoo was currently waiting for the three to leave, and when they did he said "They're gone, you guys can come out now!" And there they were, thefive of them. Two of them drenched in water, and their clothes to of course.

"I'm really sorry guys for my brother. He has some problems."

"Oh no, it's fine! That was actually pretty funny, not gonna lie." Heeseung was currently still giggling at the latest event. 

"Well, if it's okay with you, why was he so mad?" Sunoo could never hide his curiosity. When he wondered something, he wouldn't even hesitate to ask.

"Multiple reasons. I have done alot of stuff tjat he's still unaware of so it could be anything."

"I wonder if I will ever get used to you two." Sunghoon said, stealing a glance of the person who he just stole a line from. He just received a giggle.

"Oh yeah, Sunghoon. Did you know that last night, Jake wouldn't stop talking about you." Sunghoon was caught of guard. "Yeah, he talked so much. On our was home, home, dinner, after dinner, even when I was about to sleep. I even started to dislike you and your name."

"Omg, really? Do you know how much he talks about Jake?" 'Damn it Sunoo, never thinking before speaking.' Oh, Sunghoon was sooo ready to throw hands.  
"He talks so much that I feel like I already know everything about him. I bet he even dreamed about kissin-" Sunoo was cut of with a flying pillow to the face. The three others were laughing so much. Then, the laughing was stopped due knokings on the door once again.

"Come in!" Heeseung said while jogging to the door. And there he was. The person Heeseung want to call his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it ok?
> 
> LOL idk. 
> 
> it's so short ik :c
> 
> OH and don't forget to vote for ENHYPEN on SMA!
> 
> please give me suggestions for what to write in the next chapter T^T


	4. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Sunki. A bit Jakehoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this chapter is mostly Sunki tbh. But I missed Jakehoon so I added it in the end.
> 
> Ldndlfjkd I've been busy lately with school and school and school. I had a math test and I cried cuz I didn't know what to do.
> 
> If you guys don't know what way stands for it stands for "where are you"
> 
> Enjoy :3

"Sunoo! Could you please meet me later after class? I need to speak with you."

"Oh, yeah sure professor."  
Sunoo just entered his first class of the day, science. When the teacher asked him to stay, he was pretty shocked. Sunoo has never needed to stay after class. Only when he gets good grades or a prise. You see, Sunoo is always top 10 in ever test every time. And he always behaved, respected and loved by everyone, so not only Sunoo was surprised.

The rest of the hour, Sunoo was thinking what he could have done wrong to have to stay after class. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯? Then the bell ringed and Sunoo was the only person who did not leave the room, getting a few concerned glances from other pupils.

"Professor, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

The professor took a deep breath while taking of his glasses. "Sunoo, I have told all of my students to just call me K, and no nothing bad has happened. I just have a request. Would you like to help me?" he said while standing up and getting some books from the shelf next to him.

"Help? Help you with what?"

"Well, I'm really busy lately and my brothers grades are going down."

"Brother? Does he go here?"

"Ha, yes he does. He's the one I need help with. Since you're the top 5 students in school, could you please do me a favor and tutor him?"  
Sunoo was surprised. Him? Being a tutor? He is not good at explaining things to other, but he has patient with others, he as just never done it before.  
"If it's to much of a bruden to you, you don't need t-" K was cut of of a overly exited Sunoo.

"Nonono! I'll do it! It's no burden! When do I start?"

K chuckled lightly while writing on a peice of paper. "Here is his number. I believe in you Sunoo." K said while giving him the paper.  
"Yes, professor-- I mean K." he said while exiting the room.

When Sunoo got out of class, he happily took out his phone and dailed the number.

XXX-XXX XX XX

×August, 24 2021×

Sunoo: Hello!

Who is this?

Sunoo: I'm your new tutor!  
Your brother K sent me. 

Oh.

Sunoo: So, when do you want to meet up?  
[Seen]

Seen, Sunoo got left on seen. That's the first time that ever happened to him. He felt hurt. Is this how Jay always feels? Ouch. He clinched his chest in a sort of dramatic way when his friends arrived

"And what's wrong with you?" Sunghoon said as if he has had enough with very one and everything. Sunoo then held his chest tight her while heading his phone to Jay.

"Hahha, you got left on seen." Jay said while reading the conversation. "What really? Dude, how do you feel?" Heeseung observed every single word while laughing at the youngets reaction.

"I don't know how to feel."

______________________________

Niki knew his brother just wanted the best for him, but this is to far. He didn't even agree to this.

"Oh, hi Niki. I guess you have heard about the news."

"Hyung, I don't need a tutor, I need time."

"You have gotten way to much time, years. Why can't you just accept this? Plus, I got one of the best students to be your tutor."

"But hyung-"

"No but's. He already agreed and your meeting him today. No excuses. Oh and thank me later." K said while gathering his stuff and leaving a irritated Niki.

Niki decided that fighting was just a waste of time and needed to get this over done with.

Unknown  
×August 24 2021×

Niki: 4 pm. The Cafe outside school.

Oh, okay! I'll be wearing a pastel  
purple Hoodie!

Niki let out a slight huff at the comment. Now he started to wonder if he really should go.

_______________________

"Oh Sunoo! He replied!" Heeseung said, still holding the phone. Sunoo snatched it like it was his live hanging on it, quickly readying the message. He quickly replied and the smile was back.

"I kinda still miss the sad Sunoo." Heeseung huffed.

"Atleast I wasn't like you. You moron!" Sunoo said, hugging his phone.

"What? I wasn't that bad, right?" he turned to Jay and Sunghoon who avoided his gaze.

_____________________

[Flashback] 

Heeseung was currently looking down, and spotted two shorter boys, holding suitcases. The first one greeted them and walked in, but the second one was the person Heeseung payed all his attention to.

"Huh? Who is this?" Sunghoon said also getting to the door.

"Hi! I'm Hanbin! I share this dorm with... uh... one, two, three, four... Some of you!" Hanbin said after counting the amount of people in the room. "This is my friend, Geonu. He's just helping me." Hanbin said while dragging his friend to the group of strangers. Sunoo made his way to the two newcomers and stop next to the blank looking Heeseung, who was still looking at Hanbin's friend. 

"Ah! I see! Well let me introduce myself then. My name is Kim Sunoo and these are my friends. That's Jay, the one with blond hair, that's Sunghoon who looks like his soul is leaving his body and that's" Sunoo turned around and made eye contact with his newest friends. "NO STOP!" Sunoo stopped himself and ran to the youngest person in the room who was currently showing 5 ice creams into his mouth while mixing ramen and soda.  
"And that's Daniel. We still don't get him. He's just a baby." Jay decided to continue the introduction. He saw Daniel and Sunoo having a war between who will gett thelastt ice cream, but it slipped out of their hands and landed on Jays face. Sunghoon's stomach has never hurtled this much before from laughter. Hanbin and Geonu turned to the fifth person who was still staring, blankly. Heeseung then worked up from his imagination.

"O-oh! H-hi, my name is J-Jak- no He-heedeungie. I mean Lee SeungHee. No no, that was wrong. I-I mean Hees-seung l-Lee. Lee h-heeseung. Yes that's it. You know what? I gotta go now to the veterinary. Yes! M-my dog is sick. Yeahgottagobye!" and just like that, he was gone.  
A few minutes passed and Heeseung went back to the dorm where everybody was still there.

"Oh, was the veterinary that fast?" Geonu asked which made Heeseung more panicked.

"N-no. I just forgot my dog. OkaynowIgottagobye."

[End of flashback]

"i fOrGoT mY DoG" Jay mocked. Heeseung decided to shut his mouth and change subject.

"Oh, Sunoo. You didn't tell us you were tutoring somebody. Who is it?"

"I'm tutoring professor K's younger brother."

"Wait he has a brother?" Jay said while sitting down next to Sunoo. "Does he go here?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who he is yet but we'll meet after school."

"Well then, good luck. But call me if anything happens. I need tea." Jay said while making his way to class.

3:25 pm

Sunoo a ready changed his shirt to the pastel colored hoodie he promised. Since Sunoo had a bit time left until 4 pm, he decided to go look after his crush. Sunoo admitted that he had a crush on Niki, anybody could notice it by the fact how Sunoo reacts when Niki looks his way or walks past him, how much he talks about Niki, and now when Niki was Sunoo's roommate and they sleepy under the same roof, the older couldn't be more happier.

When Sunoo walked around the school to see if he could find the younger, which he often does. He found him nowhere, not even in the dorm. Time flew fast enough and he later realized that he had a meeting.  
He checked his phone, it was currently 3:57 pm. He had three minutes to go there. He quickly grabbed his stuff and made his way to the Cafe outside school. When he entered the Cafe, he was completely clueless of who he was about to meet. So he decided to just go an sit down by an empty table next to a window.

XXX-XXX XX XX  
×August 24 2021×

Sunoo: Hi! I'm at the cafe! way?

Omw.

___________________________

Sunoo was relieved that he came before the person he was going to meet since he didn't know what the person looked like. He waited a few minutes and every time he heard the door open, he quickly turned around, but it seemed like the person who was supposed to be with Sunoo never showed up. 10 minutes passed and Sunoo got tired, so he put on his earphones and decided to listen to music instead. Daniel had recommended alot of song to him, mostly Zico and Sunoo will admit that Daniel has much better taste than Sunghoon and Jay. Heeseung has great taste so Sunoo won't compare him to the others. He hummed along with the song as he wrote down what he was going to teach.

_________________________

Niki entered the cafe 20 minutes late with the hope that his tutor would have already left, but to his surprise, he saw somebody dancing tiny in a purple pastel hoodie by a window. He wasn't to sure that that person was his tutor. He needed to be 100% sure so he didn't embarasse himself. 

Unknown  
×August 24 2021×

Niki: Where are you sitting?

By a window. If you don't remember I'll tell you again. Purple pastel hoodie.

Looks like Niki was right after all. He made his with his black leather jacket, messy blonde hair, and cameras from some girls Niki didn't know about. As he sat down in the chair in front of the stranger. Surprisingly the person didn't notice him. But Niki felt like he had seen the person infront of him before. He took a beter glance and...𝘖𝘩.

_______________________

This was Sunoo's first time listening to X1. He did watch produce x 101, but didn't follow the group. 𝘞𝘰𝘸, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥? Sunoo decided to r take a sip from his bubble tea when he saw something black in front of him. He lifted his head up and saw the blind younger boy. Sunoo was not mentally prepared for this so all he could do was to choke on his bubble tea.

"Oh, um... How can I help you?" Sunoo tried his best to look calm right now.

"Your my tutor right?" The youngest seemed so cool and relaxed when he said that. Hands still in his pocket, leaning a little bit his head back while giving Sunoo a glance. Then Sunoo remembered what Niki asked.

"Wait, you're K's younger brother?"

"Wow, did he refer me as that? Yes, I am. Can we start now? Im in a hurry." Niki had never felt more bored. When Sunoo quickly made ready to tutor the younger.

"S-so. Where do you want to start?"

"Aren't you supposed to decide that?"

"Y-yeah , you're right. Sorry."

Sunoo later gave Niki a question for him to answer while he went to get some drinks.  
When Sunoo got back, the paper was blank and the younger was using his phone.

"Hello? Niki? Why haven't you answered the question?" Sunoo waved his hand in front of Niki. No response. So he quickly snatched it making Niki react.

"What your problem!?"

"My problem? You can't even answer what 144 divided by 12 is!"  
Niki proceeded to look down at the question and quickly write the answer.

"There, now give me my phone." Niki reached out his hand, waiting for his beloved phone.

"You will get it back one you wanser all the 25 questions." Sunoo reponed pointing att the other questions. He then left Niki's phone one the table next to him.

"Sunoo. Do you know how to make an idiot wait?" Sunoo gave him a irritated glance at the sudden question. Since his mood was ruined, he totally forgot his crush on the younger.

"No?"

"Okay, wait a second." Niki said while looking out of the window while leaving, which made Sunoo also look out of the window. And the Niki left. Sunoo decided to wait. Little did Sunoo know, that Niki snatched his phone on the way. 

[20 minutes later]

"Wait a minute-"

___________________________

Sunghoon was currently walking around the school ground with Heeseung since Sunoo was tutoring, Jay was nowhere to be seen and Daniel went to the intern Cafe. Now it was just the two of them. Since they were the most normal in their group of friends, nothing really special happened. He then spotted a small figure not that far away making its way to the two. The figure came closer and easier to spot.

"Hello guys!" Jake said while fixing his snapback.

"You know what Jake? If you continue to wear those hats I will call you a playboy."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz they wear those stuff. Right?" Heeseung turned to Sunghoon. Sunghoon reached out his arm to Jakes shirt.

"What happened?" Jake's shirt got dusk on it.

"Oh its nothing. I just feel on the air." Jake said chuckling.

"Nope. I ain't having this. Ain't being the third wheel. Not going to have love for dinner." Heeseung made his dramatic exit making Jake crack up. Then there was Sunghoon. Looking like the lovesick fool he is, smiling like one to, reaching his hand to the shorters head.

"Clumsy."

_____________________

Jay and Sunoo were now sitting in one of the park benches, waiting for Heeseung. When Heeseung arrived, he saw Sunoo and Jay looking really confused but still smiling and happy. They had their phones out, filming something not far away. Heeseung followed their eyes and say a tall figure screaming and stopping on nothing, sooner found out that that figure was Sunghoon.

"What is he doing?"

"He said Jake fell on air and hurt himself, so now he's fighting with the air."

They heta Sunghoon's loud screaming even though he's pretty far away.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU HUH? THAT INNCOENT LITTLE PUPPY?"

Heeseung was embarrassed to call himself friends with the younger, so he took the role as the oldest and dragged Sunghoon away.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Wondering is I should do Jaywon, Jakehoon, Geonsung is Sunki for the next chap. Or do you guys want Daniel and his love for food?  
> Jk  
> Anyways TELL ME IF I SHOULD CHANGE SOMETHING OR ADD.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I write this chapter in two days somehow. Idk what to do next please send help.


End file.
